The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coating and, more particularly, to such method and apparatus for coating applicable, for example, to fabrication of so-called hot melt adhesive tape which is commonly used for various articles such as disposable diapers.
It is well known to produce hot melt adhesive tape or the like by a method in which a base material such as film is fed into a gap defined between a coater die which is stationary and mounted at a fixed position and a base material feeding roller comprising a rubber roller which is also stationary and mounted at a fixed position while said base material is coated with viscous material discharged from said coater die.
In such a method, however, various problems have been encountered such that said base material is often melted off at times when the base material is stopped or at times when the base material is fed at a relatively slow speed. Also, even during base material feeding at a relatively high speed, if the thickness of a viscous material increases, said base material coating is extended by an increased quantity of heat due to the increased coating thickness. The base material is readily subject to such melt-off and extension problems particularly when this base material is of a low softening point and coated with viscous meterial at a high temperature, so that these problems have prevented the above-mentioned known method from being widely adopted in practice for fabrication of hot melt adhesive tape or like.